In The Rain
by Beautiful Sakura-chan
Summary: The boy was a reincarnation of John, of course he had no idea who Dave, or himself were. Unable to leave him as he was, Dave took him in, and tried to keep him in and away from other people for fear of loosing him in their rainy town. Will John leave him or will he fall in love once again?


There isn't a day that goes by where I don't, at some point, think of you. "There is nothing, has never been anything, will never be anything after death. As far as I see it, He is gone forever. God? There is no God. God would never do this. He would never have taken the man I love from me like that. Cancer? What a joke. The least he could have done was kill him quickly, maybe then I could have died with him. This funeral is a fucking joke... He's dead. That body in there, is no longer him. Accept it, I have." A lie. He stepped off the podium and walked past the many gaping faces. Small whispers of amazement and disapproval reached his ears. Everything he had said was true, completely true and he knew it too.

He walked forward, his face showing no emotion as the dark clouds above gave a loud boom of thunder and lightening. No sadness, no fear, no pain. He had seen what had happened to him. The boy he loved, John. The pain he had suffered. Those eyes, Those once blue beautiful eyes that had melted him away with one look,at that time had been filled with so much sorrow and pain. The way he looked as if he was screaming for help to get out of the tomb that sealed his fate called a hospital bed. And the words he said, "I'm ready to die now..." How could he have said that to him.

He pushed forward unable to hold back anymore. Salty hot stains on his cheeks, rolling down his neck or dripping at his feet as he began to pick up the pace and run. He could hear his Brother calling to him. " Dave! Dave, wait!" he ripped the tie from his neck and threw it down running off in the direction of the Forrest. Rain began its decent on the world and hit the tiny funeral like a bullet storm. People began covering themselves and rushing inside the funeral home. Dave took two long strides into the forest and fell. He was splattered with mud and dirt, but kept moving towards the heart of the forest.

When he was young, John and him had always played there, the place that he had promised to marry him at. Of course their parents didn't approve. He had made a ring from a flower and slipped it on Dave's ring finger telling Dave that they would always be together. A lie, a dirty lie. Dave popped into the clearing, filled with daisies and other wild flowers, long grass and a large willow tree in the middle. His heart pounding in his chest made him pant and cry even more. He stumbled towards the middle of the field. Their names carved on that tree, had been part of them. He gripped onto the tree holding it tight. In his own mind it was John, to whom he gripped so tightly. His heart pounded again like it used to when he was around. His vision became blurred from the tears and he slid down the tree into a sitting position, leaning upon the tree, never once letting go.

He had been so fragile in his hands. Like a snow flake. Being him he had tried to act funny like he always did in bad situations. He held him as he died. And like a sappy idiot, he told him that he loved him and gave him a good-bye kiss. The last good-bye they would share, forever. ' I love you.' "I hate you." he choked out. "You lied to me." The tears fell like the rain, with no end in sight. "Dave..." A voice from the tree that sounded very much like John's echoed in his head. He tilted his dirty face up to the tree, its hanging branches like tears themselves.

A warm yellow light, flashed in the heart of the tree, bringing with it a soft warming effect on Dave's heart. He felt like his heart was being cradled by unknown hands. " Dave..." The voice repeated. "John...?" It sounded so charming, like John but more dignified and soft, as if john was whispering to him from acorss a quite classroom. At the mention of John's name, the light burst reveling a male. He had soft looking hair and a fit body. The males body floated like a feather onto the ground in front of the tree. Dave lost his breath at the shear beauty of the boy, He looked just like John.

He moved close to him and touched his hair gently moving a strand of it out of the boys face. He seemed so peaceful. He hadn't really set his notice on the boys naked body but on his unopened eyes. He twitched slightly and opened his eyes before closing them. They where the same. A sky blue, making him melt all over again. Before he knew what had come over him, his lips had pressed against his. The spark in his heart had lit and he knew this was it.

The boy was his John."John..." Dave mumbbled. His breath was taken from him almost immediately. He patted his hand aginst the sleeping boy's cheek. His skin was soft and he felt new somehow. John was breathing alright but didn't seem like he was going to awakin any time soon and he was shaking, most likely from the cold rain. Dave pulled off his jacket quickly and lifted John's back up to put the jacket underneath him and over his body. It was abit big on John but seemed to do the trick in warming him up. Dave smiled at this and knelt back down to pick him up off the ground bridal style. "It's time to go home." He whispered to John. And so They went.

Dave walked into the apartment, He was soaked and tired, though it was hard for him to care when he knew he was holding onto the one person he loved. Looking at the clock on the wall he noticed it was only 8 pm. The service for John didn't end till 9 so his brother wouldn't be home for awhile. He pushed his way into his room using his elbow to turn the handle and walk in. He set John down on his red race car bed. There was no way he was going to get rid of that thing considering that it was so IRONIC. It was beautifully ironic and he refused to get rid of it even at the ripe old age of 17.

Dave sat on the floor next to his bed taking a small breather from carring John all the way home. Thank god that the service was being held only 2 blocks away at John's Old home. Old home. John would have to stay with Dave for awhile. There is no way his family would believe he was alive again, not to mention it would probably cause trouble. Its not that he minded John staying but he wasn't sure how well it was going to go down with bro or for that matter, John. Dave heard a rustling sound behinde him and turned to spot John moving around on his bed. The blond boy sprung to attention and turned to peek at him over the edge of the plastic bed rail.

Johns body turned towards Dave and he opened those beautiful blue eyes once again. He looked down groggily. When he noticed a pair of shades staring up at him from the side of the bed, he sprung up and looked down. "What?! MONSTER!" John screeched flailing of the bed backwards. 'Oh thats right! He cant see very well without his glasses.' Dave thought, rather amused. He pounced up and over his bed to look down to John. He pulled off his sun glasses to reveal a pair of bright red eyes blazing down. John looked up and once again began to flail. "VAMPIRE!" Dave simply looked down at him without moving untill John had tired himself out. "You ok man?" Dave asked softly. John blinked up alittle more than confused. "I'm sorry please don't hurt me!"

Dave was a little taken aback. "You can stop messing around now, ya got me. It's me dave remember?" The look on John's face was forlorn. Dave was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Come on man, stop. Thats not funny." Dave slipped his shades back on. "Who are you?" Dave's heart sunk in his chest. "I don't know you..."


End file.
